1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing fluorine-containing dimethylchlorosilanes in high yields by a reaction between an ethylene compound having a fluorine-containing organic group and dimethylchlorosilane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that fluorine-containing dimethylchlorosilanes can be obtained by reacting a fluorine-containing alkylethylene with dimethylchlorosilane. This reaction is represented by the following reaction formula: ##STR1## wherein Rf is a fluorine-containing organic.
Conventionally, the above reaction has been carried out using a platinum complex or a peroxide as a catalyst. The conventional method has the problem that the desired product can be obtained only in low yield.